Creed: Chronicles of a Legend:
by Mitch Fredricks
Summary: The birth of a saga that introduces the galaxy's most hated enemy, who will become their only hope. Please R&R!


Creed: Chronicles of a Legend  
Part 1  
  
The Dawning  
  
[( This is my first ever fan fiction, and was written purely for fun so I'm not sure how good it will be. please R&R! I will write the whole saga for my own enjoyment, but your comments will make me post them here or not. )]  
  
[( This takes place after the era of the original Star Wars, and the novels that followed. Original characters (Solo, Luke, Leia) have either passed away, or are just not mentioned. A form of the Empire is in order, but is not nearly as big as the original Galactic Empire. )]  
  
  
  
  
The beauty of it was too much for words. Just to see the sun rise over the treetops and illuminate the whole forest. Despite wars that had once been fought there, Endor was a truly beautiful place. Every detail seemed perfect in a way, from the drops of rain on the leaves, to the cry of Ewok horns. As peaceful as this place was, it would bring an evil upon the galaxy, the no one had seen since the age of the Empire. How was he supposed to know? The prophesy of the young rebel who will bring chaos from order could have meant anyone. It could have meant anyone, but it meant him. He wasn't a bad person in any sense of the phrase, he was just a man caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time.   
  
As Creedance Mitchell crawled out from his tent, he scanned the area. Now this was life, he thought to himself. He had grown up in Imperial camps like this one. Rows of tents, speeders parked, walkers standing tall. However, that was a very long time ago. He hoped that one day his contributions to the Imperium would equal his father's. This was to be an exciting day for sure. A group of men had been called out of service from the Imperium down to Endor, in what was supposed to be a meeting concerning a new officer position. As he looked around he saw Storm Troopers, Scout Troopers, Commandos, and Officers. He recognized some, but others he was seeing for the first time. He had a gut feeling that he would get to know these men very well in the time to come. That's when Creed saw him. The unmistakable face of Grand Admiral Niles Donakin. Donakin was the head of the Imperium, and for Creed to see him there was amazing. He began to think there might be more to this meeting then meets the eye. He saluted Donakin.  
  
"Grand Admiral,"   
  
"Ah yes, Mr. Mitchell. I've heard nothing but good things about you, I assure you that you'll like this little surprise we have for all of you."  
  
"I hope so sir," Creed said nervously, trying to end the conversation.  
  
Donakin smiled and went on his way. Creed hoped that he had impressed the Grand Admiral. He looked more like what a member of the Imperium was supposed to look like then some of the Grand Moffs, and everyone knew it. His jet-black pants were perfectly creased and ironed, leaving no wrinkles whatsoever. His button up collared shirt was black as well, giving him an older look for his age. He topped it all off with his contrasting white sunglasses and reddish-brown hair. He loved the scowls that Moffs gave him at times; rebelling was second nature to him.  
A man stepped out of the tent next to Creed's; he looked about the same age. He was wearing a traditional Imperial uniform and proudly wore his General rank. He looked over at Creed and shot him a smile. He walked over and the two clasped hands.  
  
"Creed, good to see you again man. I didn't know you were coming to the SS meeting."  
  
"SS meeting? Whatchya' talking about Reck?"  
  
"You haven't heard? This meeting is about a new faction of Imperial troops; the best of the best, the Imperial Secret Service. Donakin and his little "alumni" are training us themselves, man."  
  
Creed thought the other man was still talking, but he didn't notice. As close as Creed was with Recron D'Angelo he was really distracted at the moment. All Creed noticed was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen step out from one of the tents. She was wearing skintight leather pants, and a metallic tank top. He gorgeous blonde hair blew in the wind and Creed was in awe.   
  
"No Way buddy," Reck said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"No way you're gettin' her."  
  
"Who is that anyway?"  
  
"Grand Moff Genevieve Taylor. Everyone calls her Jenah though."  
  
"Taylor..my father worked with a Taylor when he was assigned to the Hoth stakeout. Got to be pretty good friends with him."  
  
"Michael Taylor? Yeah, that's him.   
  
"I think I'm gonna go talk to her Reck."  
  
"Creed, don't do anything stupid this time. Remember when you tried to put the moves on that once chick, and she turned out to be Donakin's niece?"  
  
"This is different Reck, be right back."  
  
  
  
  
Creed straightened his attire and began a strut over to where Jenah was standing. He stopped himself. He threw on a belt, with a pistol attached to it. It always made him look better. He began to walk over to her once more, and this time he caught her eye. He looked at him, her baby blue eyes shining. He walked up to her, and she smirked widely. He returned the smile and looked her up and down.  
  
"Your Creedance Mitchell, aren't you?" She asked,   
  
"Why yes, I am. I think our fathers worked together Grand Moff Taylor."  
  
"Please, it's Jenah."  
  
"Okay, then it's Creed."   
  
"Okay, Creed then. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Well, no. I just saw you standing here alone and though maybe you wanted to go for a walk in the woods or something. I grew up here, I could show you around."  
  
"Oh I see, and then you'd put your arm around me.."  
  
She moved in closer to Creed, slipping her arm around his waist.  
  
"..and you'd hold me close.."  
  
She brought her face near his and he grinned.  
  
"..and then I'd make you run a lap around this entire planet for trying to flirt with your superior! Get back to your tent Mitchell!"  
  
She whirled around sending the sweet aroma of her hair into Creed's face. He stood in awe at the fact that he had been turned down. All her heard was the distant laughter of one, Recron D'Angelo.  
  
******  
  
"I hate the type Grand Admiral. Cocky, arrogant, young," Jenah Taylor said, annoyed.  
  
"Young? Miss Taylor he's probably the same age as you. You should get used to him, I have high hopes that he will be commander of the Secret Service," Niles Donakin replied.  
  
"Which means.."  
"Which means you two will be working together a lot.   
  
"Boy, doesn't that sound fun.   
  
"All in good time Miss Taylor. I should hope you two would become friends. I feel an odd kinship to this boy, I can't explain it. Be nice to him, eh?"  
  
"Yes Grand Admiral."  
  
Be Nice to him? Creed was easy on the eyes, but Jenah knew the type. So wrapped up in himself that he really doesn't care about anyone. His reputation was impressive though. Back when he was in head of the "A Team" he was unstoppable. He took a bunch of sloppy storm troopers and turned them into an assault team that never lost an engagement. Since then his work as a Commando had been impressive as well. When training begun, everyone would see how good he really was. Jenah was secretly anticipating Creed squaring off against Marex Rarick. Jousting was always fun, but when two men were on treetops it got violent. Besides, she had never known her ex-boyfriend to lose a fight. She smiled. Creed was going to get his.   
  
******  
  
A thousand thoughts were going through Creed's mind. Most were of excitement. A Grand Moff had come out and told everyone to change into "fighting clothes." This was perfect, finally an opportunity to show off his skills. Creed removed his shirt and threw on a black ribbed tank top. He tightened his fingerless gloves and stood outside Reck's tent to wait. Recron emerged wearing camouflage pants and a sleeveless gray shirt. Together they marched to the rendezvous point. The site was historical, this was the Ewok tree village were the rebels had stayed during the Battle of Endor. Donakin began to speak.  
  
"Welcome everyone. By now you all know why you are here, you are being trained. Some of you will be a part of the Imperial Secret Service, some will not. If you want to be, you need to showcase your talents today. The first showcase, jousting. You will be jousting up on the walkways of this tree village, and when you fall; it will hurt. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you break a few bones. I assume that would really hurt your chances of being a part of our elite team. Grand Moff Taylor is holding the sheet with the matchings; go see whom you are up against."  
  
Creed and Reck went to check the clipboard. Jenah gave Creed an odd look and shook her head, smiling to herself. The two men backed off once they had read their names.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who'd you get?" Creed asked.  
  
"Davin's grandson actually.." Recron replied.  
  
"Felth? You mean Jason?"  
  
"Yeah..should be easy enough. What about you?"  
  
"Marex Rarick. Now this is going to be a challenge."  
  
"Mitchell, Rarick; your up!" Jenah shouted.  
  
"Gotta go, catch ya later Reck," Creed said quickly.   
  
Creed walked up to the ladder that served as the entry to the jousting "arena." He was a little intimidated, Marex was good. He saw the twenty-one year old man following close behind him. Jenah threw up two Weequay Vibro-Axes, Creed wasn't expecting that. Not only would it hurt if you fell, it was possible to cut a limb off with these things. Marex chuckled.  
  
"Heard you tried to put the moves on Jenah. Guess you got shot down, eh?" Rarick said snobbishly.  
  
"Yeah I know Rarick, you and her went together a while back. If your trying to make me jealous.."  
  
"Oh, no Creed. Just wanted to point out the obvious. Guess your gonna look like more of a fool now."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Ready..set..JOUST!" Jenah shouted.  
  
Marex immediately swung towards Creed's head. Creed jumped off the ledge of the walkway and grabbed it on his way down. He swung himself up and dodged around Marex. The two men began swinging at each other with great fury, but every shot was deflected. Creed tried some fancy footwork to try and throw off Marex, but nothing seemed to work. Creed then gathered his strength and leaped to a nearby tree. Marex looked around confused, Vibro-Ax ready. Creed jumped down behind Marex and kicked him square in the back. Marex whirled around and Creed found his opportunity. He slashed with all his might at Marex, and cut his chest wide open. Marex's shirt began getting wet with blood, and he looked at it in awe.   
  
"Now we end this!" Marex said viciously.  
"Come and get it!"   
  
Marex charged Creed but creed backtracked as fast as he could. He turned and began running down the walkway. Marex was in hot pursuit, clearly being the faster of the two men. Marex flipped over top of Creed and landed in front of him, facing him. He swung his ax and Creed had to dive off the side of the walkway to avoid it. He grabbed a vine and held on for dear life.   
  
"Hiding are we Mitchell?"  
  
A grin crossed Marex's lips as he grasped his ax. He threw it at the vine, cutting it in two pieces. A million thoughts raced through Creed's mind, as he got ready to face injury and defeat. His body knew he was falling, but his mind said he couldn't allow it.  
  
I won't fall, I won't fall, he told himself over and over. He knew he was nearing the ground and his eyes closed. He gritted his teeth and made one final plead.  
  
"STOP!" he shouted.  
  
Suddenly he didn't hear anything. He thought he was dead, but then he heard someone blurt out an "oh my god!" He slowly opened his eyes and saw everything at ground level. Had he landed on his feet? He looked down and saw he hadn't landed at all. He was levitating a foot above the ground. He looked around and saw everyone staring. He then heard the whining voice of Marex Rarick.  
  
"He's a cheater! Mitchell must be a Jedi!"  
  
"He's no Jedi," Niles Donakin said. "We have the tests to prove it."  
  
Creed smirked. If he could stop he wondered if he could..  
  
Creed shot out of his position like a rocket. He did a flip in mid-air and finally landed his feet on Marex's chest. Marex went flying, on his way down he snapped through a couple strong branches before smacking onto the ground. The cracking sound was sickening, but Creed knew it meant victory.   
  
******  
  
Creed sat in his tent in awe. He still couldn't believe what had happened. What could this mean? He wasn't Jedi, that much was for sure. If not that, what was he? The tent flap flipped open and Recron walked in. He looked at him uneasily, which made Creed a little uncomfortable.   
  
"Creed..what the heck happened? That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life."  
  
"Man, I don't even have a clue."  
  
"Donakin wants to talk to you."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Not sure."  
  
"Alright, I better get going. But Reck, this is crazy."  
  
"I know Creed, now get outta here."  
  
Creed exited the tent and walked over to the bunker where Donakin and the Grand Moffs were staying. Every person he passed, he got a look of awe and maybe even respect. He approached the bunker and knocked hard on the steel door. The door opened and Jenah Taylor stood there leaning against the side of the doorway.  
  
"So, you beat Marex. That was pretty impressive Mitchell," she said with a smile.  
  
"Nothin' to it Grand Moff Taylor."  
  
"I told you it's.."  
  
"Jenah. Yeah, I know. Anyways, I need to see Donakin."  
  
"Wait two seconds."  
  
Jenah disappeared and the next figure to appear was the Grand Admiral himself. He motioned for Creed to come in. Donakin shut the door and lead Creed into his office.  
  
"Just wanted to make sure we had some privacy," Donakin said.  
  
"What did you want to see me about sir?"  
  
"Listen Creed, I don't have a clue how you did that today. All I know is, your natural leadership ability combined with your "supernatural" ability have made me come to a conclusion. I want you to lead the Secret Service, Creed."  
  
"My lord, I am honored."  
  
"You should be. Since I have already made my decision, you do not have to do any more exercises. I would, however, like you to keep a close watch on the other men. You will choose who is in, and what rank they will be. Please keep personal relationships aside though Admiral Mitchell, especially General D'Angelo and Commander Rarick. On one hand you have a good friend, and on the other a bitter enemy."  
  
"I won't let you down sir."  
  
"No..I don't assume you will. Dismissed."  
  
Creed walked out of Donakin's office with his head held high. He had been on the receiving end of many honors in his time, but this was tremendous. He shot Jenah a smirk, almost braggingly. As he stepped outside he saw Recron D'Angelo standing proud.  
  
"You heard?"  
  
"I heard."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
